Polyjuice Potion
Once you have the right ingredients you can begin to brew Polyjuice Potion. Some of the ingredients you require may be hard to find so you will need to be resourceful and eagle-eyed. The instructions have been split into two stages and you will have to complete stage one of the brewing process before you can move on to the second stage, even if you have all of the ingredients. Take care and persevere, this is a complicated and challenging potion that even adult witches and wizards struggle to brew correctly. Introduction New from J.K. Rowling J.K. Rowling's thoughts From the Story Discovered in chapter 10, Discovered in chapter 9, Discovered in chapter 4, Ingredients Many of the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion must be found in various moments. Polyjuice Potion - Part 1: *Fluxweed *Knotgrass *Lacewing Flies *Leeches Polyjuice Potion - Part 2 *Horn of Bicorn *Lacewing Flies *Skin of Boomslang *Slytherin Student Hair Making the potion Polyjuice Potion - Part 1, step one #Add 3 measures of Fluxweed to the cauldron #Add 2 bundles of Knotgrass to the cauldron #Stir 3 times, clockwise #Wave your wand #Leave to brew and return in 60-80 minutes Polyjuice Potion - Part 1, step two #Add 4 leeches to the cauldron #Add 2 scoops of Lacewings to the mortar #Crush to a fine powder #Add 2 measures of crushed Lacewings to the cauldron #Heat for 30 seconds on a low heat #Wave your wand to complete the potion Polyjuice Potion - Part 2, step one #Add 3 measures of Boomslang skin to the cauldron #Add 1 measure of Bicorn Horn to the mortar #Crush to a fine powder #Add 1 measure of crushed Bicorn Horn to your cauldron #Heat for 20 seconds at a high temperature #Wave your wand when you have completed all the steps #Leave to brew and return in 1080/1224/1440 minutes Polyjuice Potion - Part 2, step two #Add 1 scoop of Lacewings to the cauldron #Stir 3 times anti-clockwise #Add the hair to the cauldron #Wave your wand to complete the potion Brew times Polyjuice Potion - Part 1: *Pewter Cauldron: 80 minutes *Brass Cauldron: 68 minutes *Copper Cauldron: 60 minutes Polyjuice Potion - Part 2: *Pewter Cauldron: 1440 minutes (24 hours) *Brass Cauldron: 1224 minutes (20 hours 24 minutes) *Copper Cauldron: 1080 minutes (18 hours) Time to return to cauldron Polyjuice Potion - Part 1: *Pewter Cauldron: 40 minutes *Brass Cauldron: 34 minutes *Copper Cauldron: 30 minutes (note: these times seam to have changed as im being given 3 minutes for copper. lost 3 Potions in a row befor figuring out why then tested by waiting for it to turn over and it said 3 minutes.) Polyjuice Potion - Part 2: *Pewter Cauldron: 720 minutes (12 hours) *Brass Cauldron: 612 minutes (10 hours 12 minutes) *Copper Cauldron: 540 minutes (9 hours) Trivia *Polyjuice Potion Parts 1 and 2 are two separate potions, therefore Part 1 isn't lost even if you mess up Part 2 *Part 1 doesn't disappear from brewed potion index after completing Part 2, so you can have one Part 1 and multiple Parts 2 *Lacewings bottle is very difficult to navigate, so it's a common practice to knock it over the table and catch individual scoops as they fall out of the bottle *You have roughly 7-9 hours to check on the Part 2 after it's brewed before it spoiled. Category:Potions Category:Chamber of Secrets Category:Making the Potion Category:Brew Times Category:Time to Return to Cauldron Category:Ingredients